Transformers: Fracture in Time
by Anonymous Basement Dweller
Summary: The Autobots, post the attack on Hong Kong are hiding in a junkyard and longing for their leader Optimus Prime(A.K.A Robo-Jesus) to return, but as the looming threat of the Decepticons arises, they must stop Megatron and his followers from claiming a weapon that can manipulate the fabric of space and time itself. Old friends and enemies return for a rematch in this timeless war.
1. The New Leader

_**AN: Hi this is my first transformers story and I wanted to use the plot point of Cybertronians being around during key points in history and stuff from the fifth movie, but have it actually make sense in the timeline and give deceased characters a time to shine (Shockwave, Jazz etc.). But before we get started, here are a few key points.**_

 _ **No main humans (except maybe Lennox), this is a transformers story**_

 _ **Hot Rod doesn't have a French accent, that's dumb and**_

 _ **Bumblebee can talk**_

 _ **Quintessa isn't gonna be included**_

 _ **Barricade has his original body and voice from the first three movies**_

 _ **No Dinobots aside from Grimlock will appear (at least in this first "act") and Grimlock has a voice as well**_

 _ **These ideas may be changed as I better establish the story but as of right not these are the guidelines I'm following story-wise.**_

* * *

The voice of a reporter echoed from a small, old tv. "The Autobots who haven't been seen since the disaster of Hong Kong, have been reported to be stopping the invasion if the KSI robots, have now regained the trust of many people who witnessed the incident first hand. Now the task force, who hunted the Autobots have now disbanded but there are rumours of the returning threat of the Deceptions…"

"Oh, so now they like us!" Crosshairs jabbed over the poor audio of the tv. "Took them long enough to learn the difference from us and the cons!"

"Shh! I'm trying to hear it!" Hot Rod hissed back and the emerald Autobot.

"Quiet new kid!" Crosshairs snapped back "Why don't you run along and talk to Bumblebee." Hot Rod reluctantly walked off and sat over with Bumblebee who was awfully quiet even with his voice box repaired.

"Hey bee…" Hot Rod said.

"Hi…" He replied looking down.

"Don't worry, he'll come back…"

"This isn't the first time he's… left" Bee recounted the fight in the forest from what reals like an eternity ago. "But back then I had Ratchet, Ironhide, Sideswipe and the other Autobots to help me… but now? Just five Autobots and a giant dinosaur who all hate each other hiding in a junkyard and I'm in charge! It's too much to deal with at once, I'm not ready."

"I-I'm sorry…" Hot Rod was speechless, being the rookie, he couldn't exactly relate to the situation Bumblebee was in but none the less he tried to console with him. "But you're not alone. I know none of us are exactly… fond of each other, but we fight for the same cause and we've all gone through a lot of hard times both on Cybertron and here on earth.

"After all we're all gonna have to learn to work together if we want to beat Megatron or Galvatron or whatever and his cronies for good" The large and lovable Hound added joining their conversation.

"Yeah that's my point, what if we can't do that and the Decepticons take over the planet."

"Eh it's happened before…" Hound recalled to both Cybertron and the Chicago battles both of which were devastating. "You gotta get your brain chip focused in the present, focusing on the past or future won't get you anywhere.

"Plus, it isn't like the cons know where we are now." Hot Rod added.

"Yeah I guess you're right." Bee said. "I guess when I really think about it… things are finally looking up a little."

"I have a visual, I'm heading there now" A police car with the words punish and enslave engraved on the side began to approach the secluded Junkyard from afar.


	2. The Junkyard Invasion

_**AN: this chapter is going to a fight scene with dialogue in between to explain what has happened to the cons and bots and stuff.**_

"Guys... What is that!?" Hot Rod directed their attention to a missile headed directly toward the junkyard and more specifically Hound.

"Everybody down!" Drift ran over to the big bot and pushed Hound away from the missile as it collided with him and pushed him on a scrap-pile.

"DRIFT!" Hound grabbed one of his many blasters from his person. "Someone's gonna pay for that." A green truck rolled behind him plowing through debris in the process and ramming Hound before transformers. "Onslaught!"

"Go to the junkyard _they said!_ Nobody will find us here _they said!"_ Crosshairs groaned. "Then again, I'm looking forward to put these cons into their place." The jet that fired the missile closed in on Crosshairs transforming and revealing himself as Nitro while a police car rolled in aiming for Bumblebee.

"Barricade!" Bumblebee exclaimed surprised to see him after his supposed death in Chicago. "Long time no see."

"Finally fixed your voice box..." Barricade transformed and tacked Bumblebee revealing his new appearance and upgrades.

"I thought you died in Chicago!" Bee ignored his remark and pushed Barricade off and threw a punch.

"Those damn fleshies didn't make it easy, but I escaped." Barricade recovered from Bee's attack and activated his wrist mounted artillery blasting at Bee causing Bee to duck behind cover and activate his own blaster. "Now this is revenge for crashing that ship in my face!" (Another thing: for the sake of this story, during the execution in Dark of the Moon, When Bumblebee was fighting Soundwave he threw and crashed drone ship at Barricade and shot it, blowing it up and the decepticon with it.) Bumblebee lowered his Battle-mask and fired away at his enemy.

 _ **Meanwhile:**_

Nitro flung Crosshairs through the skies. "Why do you Autobots refuse to die!" Nitro exclaimed as Crosshairs collided with the ground. Crosshairs slowly got up jumping away from Nitro boosting towards where Crosshairs crashed. Crosshair reached to grab his guns holstered on his hips hidden by his metal coat.

"I'd ask you the same thing..." Crosshairs fired at his enemy, raiding Nitro with ammunition.

"Crosshairs! look out!" Hound yelled as a was thrown, heading directly towards Crosshairs. Luckily Crosshairs ducked and hound instead hit Nitro, knocking him out instantly. Crosshairs saw Hot Rod chasing a dread covered in Christmas lights and a small Decepticon and Crosshairs joined Hot Rod in his pursuit. Hound slowly got up only to be hit back down and have his neck lightly held in a large, sharp, claw contraption. Hound and Onslaught were two of the most renowned weapon specialists on cybertron, that is except the late Ironhide. Nevertheless the two have had an on going rivalry since the war began and the formation of factions added fuel to that flame.

"I called it the Decaptator, do you like it?" Onslaught bragged the claw slowly increased it's grip on Hound's neck. Hound responded by shooting Onslaught in the stomach with his quad-shotgun causing Onslaught to fall to the ground leaking Energon and releasing his hold on Hound.

"Eh, get dual thermo-sonic arm cannons and then we'll talk." Hound said referring to the preferred weapon of fellow Autobot Ironhide (Rest In Peace).

 _ **Meanwhile:**_

"I've been waiting to kick your afterburner Bee!" An enraged Barricade's fist drifted across Bee's face. A punch to the face was already painful, but to be punched with knuckle dusters that had the words Punish and Enslave written on them didn't make it feel any less painful.

"That all you got?" Bumblebee, despite how admittedly painful that felt, played it off.

"You wish!" Barricade forced Bumblebee to dodge first his fists, then his electric baton then his wrist mounted weapons and pistol until shooting Bumblebee in the shin. Once Bee was down he tried thrusting his baton at the Autobot's chest, luckily Bee saw this attack coming and held the electrified rod in place, his hands straying from the areas pulsing electricity. He let go of the baton as the force Barricade exerted to push the rod forced him to plummet to the ground, then Bee shot his knee up coming in contact with Barricade's gut. Barricade fell to the ground in pain, reaching for his loose pistol that fell of his person during the fight.

"You don't know when to quit..." Bee walked over and kicked him in the face knocking him out. Crosshairs and Hot Rod emerged with the two stray cons disarmed and beaten. "Looks like this battle ended pretty quickly!" Bumblebee said with optimism.

Just as Bee said that little cubes flew around the Autobots and started to connect together and form a large figure. "Oh no" The Autobots could only watch as the cubes materialized into the hulking Galvatron.

"Where is Optimus Prime!" He demanded, intimidating the younger Hot Rod as Galvatron towered over the rookie. Bumblebee stood between them.

"Far from your reach Galvatron!" Bee hissed back at his foe despite his inner terror.

"Your voice..." he observed. "I recal tearing that out on Cybertron, no matter I will enjoy ripping it apart again!" He transformed his arm into a blaster and fired at the yellow bot, the impact causing him to fall unconscience. "Insect."

"Bee!" Hot Rod cried out pulling him out of the way of Galvatron's second blast. Galvatron shot down Crosshairs in his third. "What do you want Galvatron!"

"Galvatron" he scoffed at his given name. "Do you really think I would keep a name given by those disgusting humans, I am Megatron!" He announced firing a forth shot at Hot Rod.

Hot Rod threw Bee behind debris to hide him behind cover. "That doesn't answer my question." He threw a punch which Megatron caught with ease.

"You Autobots have information that I want!" He grabbed Hot Rod's arm tighter and tighter, to the point that his arm was being crushed in his hand. "Now tell me, where is the seed."


End file.
